<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aprons by Rosey_Peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432050">Aprons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach'>Rosey_Peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>David &amp; Patrick Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitchen Ficlet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>David &amp; Patrick Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aprons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick walked through their front door and loved that is still giving him the same thrill as the very first day. They had married nearly three months ago and had moved into their cottage (as they now named it) at the beginning of October. He dropped his keys into the small geometric dish on the sideboard in the hallway and stepped out of his shoes. He could smell something delicious and sent thanks into the universe that his Mom had stocked their freezer all of his and David’s favourite comfort foods.</p><p>“Hey sweetheart, how are you?” Patrick slipped his arms around his husband’s waist and inhaled deeply.”</p><p>“Mhmm, all the better for having you back home, how was the store?” David turned on the spot so they were face to face and kissed Patrick keenly, how had it only been a few hours since they had been snuggled up together in bed. They both wondered how it was possible to miss someone so much, when you spent most of your time together.</p><p>As Patrick stepped back slightly, he noticed what David was wearing, and it was, something. He pulled back even further to take in the full view and smirked at the apron that had not seen the light of day since they opened it a few days after their wedding. For a start, it was bright red and emblazoned across the front was the slogan ‘sole mates’; if neither of these things made it very off-brand for David, some lace frills around the shoulders and waist completed the ensemble.</p><p>“This is a brave choice?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah… I didn’t want to get anything on my Dries van Noten sweater, it is one of my favourites.” Patrick nodded in agreement, it was one of his favourites too but that was because it was a slimmer fit and showed of his husbands delicious body.</p><p>David reminded him that there was a matching one, although it was green and said ‘I’m fin love with you’ and had a sequin trim; both stated ‘Tuna Turner’ and their wedding date on the backs. They had been a double gift from the Schitt’s and the Currie’s, Roland apparently had figured out the puns by himself, Gwen had sewn the aprons and Jocelyn had adorned them; whilst Bob had got the printing completed. David and Patrick both hated them but had never got around to disposing of the offending items and until they could afford David’s preferred MINNA designer aprons at $125 each these would have to suffice.</p><p>“I don’t think you have ever looked hotter.” David sighed but pulled his husband back in for a more pressing kiss and that is how they stayed until the timer interrupted them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>